Accidental Love
by Crazy Manga Girl
Summary: Hinata asks Sasuke advice on how to get Naruto to fall in love with her, but Hinata didn't expect she'd end up falling for the wrong man.
1. Bumping into each other

YAY my second story!! Woo! Except it's Naruto and SASUHINA!

Enjoy!

Disclamier:I do NOT own Naruto or it's chracters

* * *

Hinata was walking down a path fretting over whether Naruto would ever like her or not. She had always liked him, but never knew he felt the same. Little did she know that someone else on Team 7 had liked her ever since he had laid eyes on her.

And it just so happened that was the same person she was going to ask advice to get with Naruto.

Sasuke was walking down the road from just finishing a mission. He was super tired and wanted, no, needed to get home.

He skipped on the idea of going to the ramen shop with Naruto,Sakura, and Kakashi. It's not as if they didn't bother him enough. He also didn't need Sakura to babble and blush , like he was actually listening.

_Maybe if I'm lucky I'll get to see her before I get home._

As fate would have it he did, they bumped into each other both lost in their own little worlds.

"O-oh um..Sasuke-k-kun hi.." Hinata nervously tapped her two index fingers together.

"Hello Hinata-chan, it's a surprise seeing here, I was sure you would be training with Shino or Kiba."

"O-oh well.. Shino-kun i-is w-with his family and K-Kiba-s-san is on a m-mission."

"Hmm what about Neji-san?"

"He's training with Father and Hanabi-chan." Hinata was surprised she didn't stutter in that sentence, it was if she was talking to Shino or Kiba she felt.. Comfortable talking to Sasuke, He talked too her a little bit each or very other day. The only thing she didnt like was how Ino and Sakura complained it wasn't her fault Sasuke ignored them, this thought made Hinata blush. _But why would he talk to me?_

"Ah, well if there is anything you need Hinata-chan you can ask me." Sasuke said as he turned around

"Hinata stood there for a second, "Anything Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke nodded.

"T-then can y-you g-give me g-guy advice?" Her own question made her blush harder.

Sasuke turned around. Trying not to smile, maybe she wanted advice for him.

"Sure, If you don't mind me asking whom for?"

"Oh well.." She paused for a moment _I can trust Sasuke-kun can't I? He wouldn't hurt me or anything? I mean, not only is he a gentleman, but I'm from the Hyuuga clan and he could __easily be killed..._

She nodded and looked at the floor. "Um N-Naruto-kun."

Sasuke stood there dumbfounded. Clearly he had NOT just heard Narutos name come out of her beautifully curved mouth. But, no he'll be a good guy and help Hinata, he did in fact love her and what was the point of making the person you loved upset?

"Sure Hinata, I'll help you win over Naruto's heart."

Hinata beamed "T-thank you Sasuke-kun!" She hugs him.

Sasuke nodded and said "Come to my house tomorrow and we'll formulate a plan. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good to me Sasuke-kun! What will I ever do to repay you?"

Sasuke smirked. "Just make sure he doesn't treat you horribly." And with that Sasuke went off to go sulk in his room.

Hinata stood there 'Just make sure he doesn't treat you horribly?' _What could he mean by that? _Hinata decided to just shrug it off and went to go get rest tomorrow surely she shouldn't be tired!

* * *

I wont update until I get five reviews! Until then cya!

Also checkout my other story: An evil plan (LMisa)


	2. A talk with Ramen

OMG This chapter is longer then all my other chapters! It was exactly three pages long! -Squeel-

Discamier: I do NOT own Naruto or it's characters.

* * *

The sun's rays shone through Hinata's window and awakened her. She rubbed her eyes and looked out the window. Today was the day, the first day of her training. Only, it wasn't for Ninjutsu or Taijutsu, no, It was for Naruto. 

She got up and put her normal attire some pants, a blue shirt and her jacket. She combed her hair and looked at the mirror and say her own pearl white eyes. She liked them, it fitted her even though she wasn't good at using them for their soul purpose.

She left her room and saw her father and her sister sitting at the table eating break fast.

"Ohayo Chi-Chi, Hanabi-chan."

"Ohayo Hinata-chan! Come eat some breakfast!"

Her dad had just nodded when she greeted him, it was an embarrassment that her younger sister was tougher and stronger than her. Even though she was the oldest, she was the weakest.

Hinata sat down and ate a bowl of cereal while day dreaming of what was going to happen that day/

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke sat in his bed as he listened to the alarm clock going off. Today was the day that he was going to go through emotional terror, only this wasn't new, He'd been in terror ever since that wretched Itachi killed his parents. He sat up and looked around his room. It was an ordinary room, the only thing in it really was: A bed, some scrolls, a nightstand, and of course him. He got up and went over to the mirror to fix his hair. Why he always did it like a chickens butt, no one knows, nor cared.

He put some clothes on and made his way downstairs. He went into the kitchen and glowered as he got Oatmeal out, to put it simply, He hated the stuff. So after he made it he would put it down and glare at it, they say that the Uchiha glare is so intense it could burn you, and before long the oatmeal itself was burnt.

Sasuke grabbed the bowl and chucked it into the sink.

Sasuke headed toward outside. When he got outside he happened to bump into Sakura.

"Ohayo Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

"Do you think you would want to go on a date with me?"

"No."

"Oh, but Sasuke-kun"

"I said no Sakura, and could you please stop stalking me and pretend I just so happen to bump into you? It gets annoying."

Sakura gasped a little and looked at the ground tears streaming from her face. "Why don't you love me?" She ran off crying the whole time.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, she did this about every morning no matter how many times he asked her not to.

Sasuke looked up at the sky. _I wonder when shes going to come over._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late afternoon and Hinata stood in front of Sasuke's door. She'd never been inside before and didn't know what to expect.

She was about to press her finger against the doorbell when Sasuke opened the door.

"Konnichiwa Sasuke-kun, I'm ready for my training."

Sasuke nodded and let her in. "Is there anything I can get you Hinata-chan?"

Hinata shook her head and looked around. His house, to her surprise, was normal, Who would've thought th last Uchiha was actually normal.

"So Sasuke-kun, What are we going to do today?"

Sasuke looked up at the ceiling and pondered. _Lets see.. Naruto likes ramen hm.._

"Today Hinata were going to take you to the ramen shop, where Naruto probably is and your going to talk about his favorite subjects, ramen and him being Hokage, do that and I'm pretty sure he won't ignore you. If I see your getting flustered and tongue tied I'll come to the rescue 'Kay?"

Hinata nodded, Sasuke was right. Those were Naruto two favorite subjects! "Jeez Sasuke-kun I think this might actually work!" She squeaked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were standing behind a bush watching Naruto eat heartily.

"Hinata-chan I want you to order some ramen and bring up how much you like it, that should get him going."

Hinata nodded blushing, it was cramped behind this bush and Sasuke's arm was touching hers. She decided it was best to get up now and go to Naruto.

Naruto slurped on his ramen loudly enjoying every minute of it. When he saw someone sit next to him he generally ignored until he heard a timid voice.

"O-one bowl o-of b-beef ramen p-please." Hinata said looking at her hands.

The ramen shop owner nodded and went to go make it.

Hinata was surprised when she heard Naruto talking to her "Hey Hinata-chan I didn't know you liked ramen!"

"Oh yes N-Naruto-kun I-I l-love it." She managed to say. And ate her ramen.

"Me too! (a/n: No duh.) My favorites are, Beef,Pork,and Miso!"

Hinata nodded "I like those kind too N-Naruto-kun."

They sat in silence eating their ramen.

"So N-Naruto-kun y-you still want to be Hokage?" She asked pressing her two index fingers together.

"CHA! I'm going to be!" He punched his fist in the air.

"What if you don't become Hokage?" Hinata blurted out her eyes widening.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke had been watching and listening the whole time to their conversation. It was quite boring. He had hoped, even though he knew is plan was flawless, this wouldn't have had worked.

He was playing with a leaf when he heard Hinata utter "What if you don't become Hokage?". Sasuke Sighed she had just ruined it, It would take Naruto awhile to calm down after that, so he decide to get into action.

He got out from behind he bush and went to the ramen when Naruto had started yelling.

"HINATA OF COURSE I'LL BECOME HOKAGE THERE IS NO IFS AND YOU-"

"Naruto calm down she didn't mean it the way your little brain thinks she did.." Sasuke interrupted

Hinata looked hurt, she hadn't meant to say that so how come it came out of her mouth?

"Now if you don't mind I'll take Hinata home okay?"

And with that Sasuke took Hinata's hand and guided her home.

* * *

When I get 10 reviews! Ill post a new chapter! Don't expect it to be as long,. I just couldn't stop typing with this XD Well hoped you'll liked it 'Till next time! 

-Crazy manga girl


	3. A new wardrobe

I'm appalled with myself! This ended up being like One sentence longer then my last chapter XD. I'm sorry for the late update, youtube kept gettng me sidetracked. So enjoy the third chapter!

Disclamier: I do NOT own Naruto or it's characters

* * *

Sasuke basically dragged a shocked Hinata to her house.

When they entered the house Hinata's dad looked up and smiled, he wanted his girl to marry Sasuke, it would do good for their clan. Sasuke dragged her to her room, and Hinata didn't bother to ask how he knew where her room was.

Sasuke opened the door and shut it closed.

"Hinata, you had him going how come you ruined it?"

"Honestly, I-I d-don't know." She sobbed falling to the floor.

Sasuke ran a hand through his black locks. He looked at Hinata, he'd never been one to comfort. He knelled down next to her and made her pearl eyes look into his onyx ones.

"Hinata, everything is going to be alright, you did your best"

"Yeah, but Sasuke-kun I ruined EVERYTHING! How will I ever be able to face him again?!"

"You'll be able to face him on your next training unit, plus, think of it this way, you learned something: Don't tell Naruto that he might not become Hokage.

Hinata nodded, "Okay, what are we going to do next?"

Sasuke smiled a bit, "Were going to change your wardrobe a bit."

Hinata furrowed her brow. "Sasuke-kun whats wrong with my outfit? I'm comfortable in it."

"Exactly, all the clothes girls wear that guys find attractive are uncomfortable, just look at Ino-chan her clothes are super tight! But all the guys on her team seem to ogle over her, and Temari-san, her dresses are really short!"

"Well.. I guess that makes sense.." Hinata blushed, she never liked revealing clothes, they made her feel like someone was going to hurt her.

"Well, Sasuke-kun does that kind of stuff turn you on?" Hinata blushed at her own question.

Sasuke smirked, "If it did don't you think I would b with one of them right now? No, in other words it doesn't."

Hinata nodded it made her feel relieved a bit.

"Okay, so lets go to the mall." Sasuke said helping Hinata up.

Hinata stood up and nodded.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They went to the mall. (a/n: I know there might not seem like it but I'm 99.99 percent they have a mall.)

Hinata and Sasuke walked around, Hinata couldn't stop blushing because all the girls she passed by gave her 'the look'. she shuddered they have nothing to be jealous about, her and Sasuke weren't going out, it wasn't like that.

Sasuke couldn't help, but smirk a little it felt like he was on a date with Hinata and he liked it that way, the only problem was they were going shopping for outfits Naruto might like.

They stopped at one store. Hinata went through all the isles and stuff picking outfits she thought might look nice, turned out they were all like her previous one.

"Do I have to do this for you?" Sasuke sighed and picked out and outfit and handed it to Hinata. "Here try this one."

Hinata nodded and went into the changing room. She came out in a light blue denim skirt and a soft lavender tank. It looked good.

Sasuke nodded "Perfect."

Hinata blushed, "Sasuke-kun I don't know if this is for me..."

"Hn... You look good, Naruto will like it." He smiles.

Hinata blushes _Sasuke just said I look good.._ She nods "Okay Sasuke-kun so we go to Naruto now or what?"

Sasuke shook his head, "We should get you a couple more outfits like that one kay?"

Hinata nodded "Lets just hope Naruto likes them and me.."

Sasuke sighed "Hinata don't worry he'll love it."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata and Sasuke were standing behind a wall watching Naruto talk to Sakura about the mission they were assigned. Hinata gulped "Okay, so I go when Sakura leaves and and start a conversation?"

"Exactly." Sasuke looked Naruto _He doesn't deserve her._ Sasuke looked over at Hinata _I'd wish she'd see I liked her.. Oh well._

Hinata watched as Sakura started to walk away. She came around the corner and went up to Naruto.

"H-hi N-Naruto-kun." She blushed.

"Hey Hinata-chan." Naruto smiled

"So N-Naruto h-how a-are you?" She pressed her two index fingers together looking at the ground.

"I'm good Hinata you." He asked totally oblivious to how Hinata looked.

"Oh, I'm good Naruto.."

Naruto peered at her, "Hey Hinata did you do something different with you hair?"

Hinata sweat dropped. "N-no, Naruto, I'm w-wearing d-different clothes."

"OH, so thats what it was.."

Hinata sighed and looked up, _How come Naruto hadn't complimented her, but Sasuke did? _"Do you like it Naruto-kun?"

Naruto smiled "Yeah it looks nice Hinata-chan." He looked around like he wanted to be elsewhere.

Hinata sighed, _He's a liar, and looks like he doesn't even want to be around me. _She sniffed.

"You okay Hinata-chan?"

"Y-yeah I'm f-fine Naruto-kun." And with that she ran off.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sasuke sighed when he saw Hinata run away, he couldn't tell if she was crying or not but it seemed like it how she covered her eyes.

His sharigan flashed. He was going to kill Naruto for making Hinata cry. No, that was irrational and would make Hinata even more upset.

Sasuke went up to Naruto and hit him upside the head. "Dobe, do you have no common sense?"

"What are you talking about Sasuke-teme!?"

"Hinata. Likes. You. Can't you get that through your skull?"

Naruto sighed. "Sasuke-teme, I have to tell you something."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata ran, and she ran fast. She didn't want to be seen crying, she had already cried in front of Sasuke. She was weak, shinobi aren't supposed t fall in love or breakdown like this.

She opened the front door to her house and ran upstairs. Her dad didn't seem to notice or care. She slammed the door shut and cried in her room, These lessons were supposed to make Naruto like her, but no it just made her see how dumb he truly was. Or maybe she was the dumb one, she wasted Sasuke's time just to find out the guy she loved didn't lover her back. Maybe she was condemned and nobody would ever lover her? She shook her head. _I'm going to stay in my room and not come out._

_

* * *

_

Woo my finger hurt :p. Please review! I'll update when I get 17 reviews! Oh and I'm not sure but the next chapter might be the last, I'm sorry that my stories are short but the chapters for this story were long (For me atleast.)

-Crazy manga girl


	4. The ending

OMG I'm sorry for the late update!! My B-day was yesterday (2/11/08) Now enjoy or else!

Discamier:I do NOT own Naruto or its characters.

Hinata rubbed her eyes,"Okay enough crying, I need to tell him how I feel, maybe then he will see how much I love him and will love me back..."She told herself it seemed dumb, but it was the only thing to keep herself going.

Hinata got off the bed and headed for her door she stared at the picture she had of Naruto on her door, okay so that was an exaggeration, it was more like a poster. Her usual ritual was to kiss it before she left her room, but no, she wasn't going to kiss that poster until she was able to kiss the real thing.

She went down the stairs to find Neji there. He was currently dating TenTen. (a/n: Sorry if you don't like that pairing)

_Um maybe I should talk to Neji-san first,_ She thought. _He'll know what to do, he is a year older and probably more experienced in this kind of thing._

"Neji-san, is it okay if I ask you a couple of things?" She asked timidly.

Neji looked up "Um, sure Hinata-sama (a/n: Okay since he's in the cadet branch does he call her that?) what do you need help with?" He asked staring at her with the eyes they both shared. Well not in a literal sense.

"Neji-san.. U-um what s-should I-I d-do? I-I believe t-that N-Naruto doesn't like m-me. A-at a-all."

_She just notices this now? _ "Well Hinata-sama, if you really like him just try to win him over." He answers calmly.

"Don't you think I've tired!?" She raises her voice standing up. She sits down. "Sorry that was uncalled for."

Neji nods "Well, whats your plan now?"

"I think I want to tell him how I feel." She sighs looking at the floor.

"If you must, then go" He shoos her off.

"Thank you." She gets and leaves the house.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What dobe?" Sasuke asked waiting.

"Well... I'm sort of kinda..." He stuttered.

"Get to the the point, I don't have all day." Sasuke shot angerly.

"You see... I just can't love Hinata I love someone else!" He spat out.

"Who?" Sasuke tilted his hair.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata ran, she really was running too much. At least it would help her with training and that's good right?

She saw Sasuke and Naruto talking, though she couldn't understand what they were saying.

She decide to listen to their conversation so she moved closer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto blushes "Well Sasuke-kun-"

Sasuke eyes widen "Did you just use the prefix kun!?"

Well, that's what I'm trying to tell you is that..."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow "Don't tell you're.."

"Correct, Sasuke-kun I do love you. " He smiled.

Sasuke twitched "I don't go that way, Naruto.."

"Oh..." Naruto frowned.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata listened to there whole conversation.

Hinata blinked when she heard those words come out of his mouth. She almost expected this to happen. She blinked a couple times waiting for the tears to come, but thats not what happened. She laughed! Naruto was GAY. She had been chasing after a homosexual. She was doomed from the beginning!

She passed by them still giggling, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have bothered you Naruto-kun."

Naruto looked at her weird. "No hard feelings?''

"Of course not." She smiles. It was time to tear off those tons of pictures from her wall. She headed home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata was laying on her bed looking at her wall. It was pretty bare now, all of her pictures of Naruto were torn down. She smiled now she could devote her time to her training. She gets up, in fact she could do some training right now.

She looked at her door, she left the Naruto poster there for memories, figuring no other guy would come in here anyway. She opened her door and saw Sasuke there.

Sasuke blinked his fist raised about to knock, she lowered his fist. "Hinata-chan I'm sorry that it didn't work out for you and Naruto because of me."

Hinata shook her head. "No it's fine really I don't feel bad." she smiled, glad that he couldn't see what was on her door.

Sasuke nodded. "Now if you don't mind.." Sasuke said. Hinata raised an eyebrow.

Sasuke smirked and kissed her, Hinata's eyes widened, but surprisingly she kissed back. Wrapping her arms around to his neck.

Sasuke guided her to her bed. They had a fierce make out session they laid on the bed panting. Sasuke looked at the door. "Why is Naruto on you door?"

Hinata blushed, "I wanted to remember what I had to go through."

Sasuke nodded, "Well do you still like him?"

"Of course not!" she glared. "I like you!"

"Then replace that picture of him with me and put the Naruto one somewhere else."

"Why are you jealous Sasuke-kun?" She nuzzled into his neck.

"Why would I be jealous? I have you don't I?" He wrapped his arms around her.

She giggled and kissed his neck.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto looked at Sakura hugging her "Do you think she fell for it?"

Sakura nodded. "I'm pretty sure." She pecked him on the lips.

"I'm glad our plan worked and Sasuke can be happy."

"Hopefully he won't be so emo anymore" She sighed.

"I hope so too, maybe now he'll eat some ramen!"

"Doubt it."

Naruto chuckled.

You thought Naruto was gay HAH! I have to give props to Ayane Dane(Pen name) for the Idea about Narutos affection.

-Crazy manga girl (Download pusher)


End file.
